


Silver Lining

by plazmah



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazmah/pseuds/plazmah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that annoys Booth about being with Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for, like, anything. It's just supposed to take place some time in the (not so) distant future when Booth and Brennan are sleeping with each other (WOOOOOOOO!)

The best thing about dating Bones was...

Alright, so he couldn't pick one particular thing. There were too many. But he did know what the **worst** thing about dating Bones was.

Sleeping in the same bed as her.

Bones didn't need much sleep to survive, and even when she did sleep she slept very lightly. Because of this, she tended to be very animated while asleep. He found this out the hard way.

Their first night together they were at her apartment. He remembered being woken up at four in the morning with a fist to his face as she tossed and turned.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

Bones cracked open an eye and began to laugh.

The next morning she woke up and went to the kitchen to find him eating breakfast. She asked him where the swollen eye had come from. He threw his toast at her.

Their second time together was also at her apartment. She must have been dreaming about running, because she kept kicking him in the shins. Halfway through the night he decided it might be best if he slept on the couch. But as he got out of bed and gathered his pillow, Bones raised her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Booth."

He didn't sleep very well that night, but leaving after she had apologized would have just felt wrong.

Their third night together they were at his apartment. He had a king sized bed (as opposed to her double) and he thought that maybe the extra room would act as a buffer. But no matter how much space he put between himself and Bones when they were sleeping, she would always scoot closer and cuddle up to him. The fact that Bones liked to cuddle was sort of amusing. But her elbow painfully angled into his stomach took away from most of the humour. He had sighed, resigned.

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible." He could hear her smirking in the dark.

In his experience, the best way to wipe that smug smirk off her face was to kiss her. So he did, softly and slowly and passionately, until he felt her hands wrap around his neck and her body pressing against his insistently, wanting more. Until they were both wide awake and breathless and definitely not going back to sleep...

Okay, sleeping in the same bed as Bones wasn't the worst thing at all. Maybe he would never find one.


End file.
